


Tea cups and Blankets

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Janus wouldn't be anywhere else than right here.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Tea cups and Blankets

If you asked Janus, there was no one he would rather spend time with than his husband, Patton. Sitting on the couch with some show in the background and cups of tea warming their hands, Janus pressed a kiss to Patton’s cheek and cuddled closer under the blanket they shared. 

“You’re nice and warm,” Janus murmured. “I love you, Pat.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Patton rested his chin on Janus’s head. 

There really was nowhere else Janus would rather be- he wasn’t even complaining about the cold if it let him stay close to his husband all day long.


End file.
